


Przedszkole Mścicieli

by kassica15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis/Streszczenie: Yellowjacket wzywa Wasp do rezydencji. Wszystko zapowiada się pięknie i cudownie... do czasu, aż Jen odkrywa prawdziwy powód te nagłej zmiany nastroju. Czy sprawdzi się jako młoda mama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wasp pędziła z szerokim uśmiechem. Po ostatnich, dość burzliwych zetknięciach w ich związku, wreszcie Hank zadzwonił do niej. Po głosie poznała, że jest mocno strapiony i wręcz błagał by jak najszybciej stawiła się w bazie Mścicieli.  
Mimo, że było to dość dziwne miejsce na błaganie o wybaczenie, szczególnie dla kogoś takiego jak Yellowjacket, niemniej Janet była pełna dobrych myśli. Z dziecięcą wręcz radością wpisała kod i weszła na teren parceli.

\- Hank?- spytała od progu spodziewając się zobaczyć go w imponującym, niczym w pałacu przedsionku. Zamiast tego do jej uszu dobiegł dziecięcy płacz rozlegający się z wnętrza salonu- Co tu się dzieje?- spytała i dosłownie zbaraniała widząc przerażonego naukowca w otoczeniu rozkosznej gromadki berbeci. Wasp nie mogła nie zapiszczeć, w szczególności, że wszystkie ktoś przebrał w kostiumy avengerów. Był mini Cap, mini Iron Man, mini Pantera, mini Sokole Oko, mini Hulk, mini Thor no i malutka, słodziutka, lewitująca Miss Marvel.

\- A za mnie przebrane gdzie?- spytała łapiąc ją, gdy niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do obiektów twardych, jaką jest ściana. Mała Miss zamachała gniewnie nóżkami chcąc lecieć dalej, ale po tym jak mały Cap uczepił się nogi Janet przylgnęła do niej mocno jak tylko zaborcze dziecko przylgnąć potrafi- Skąd właściwie wziąłeś te dzieci?

\- To są Avengersi.- zdenerwowany Yellowjacket nie bawił się w delikatność. Brunetka parsknęła biorąc na drugie ramię Capa, którego Miss Marvel uparcie odpychała jak najdalej od siebie.

\- Nie no, dobre żarty. Dobra niech już wyłażą i oddajmy dzieciaki tam gdzie ich miejsce. Mam nadzieję, że nie zabraliście ich z pierwszej lepszej piaskownicy...

\- Wasp, pomyśl czy ja kiedykolwiek zrobiłem kawał, albo dajmy na przykład opowiedziałem dowcip?- spojrzała na poważną twarz swego wybranka. Potem na dwójkę dzieci uparcie czepiających się jej stroju. Piąstki Capa zaciskały się zbyt mocno na siłę dwuletniego brzdąca, a lewitacja Miss Marvel i jakże prawdziwe orzeczenie Pyma....

\- Mój Boże.- sapnęła spanikowana, trochę zbyt gwałtownie odciągając od siebie dzieci jakby bojąc się, że te zaraz urosną. Oboje spojrzeli na nią z wyrzutem- Co się stało? Czemu tak?- w głowie kłębiły jej się setki pytań. Wpadała w panikę. Henry szybko zauważył tę anomalię i zaczął ją uspokajać. Korzystając z okazji, że jedyni dorośli zachowują się jak dzieci, Hulk odepchnął Thora w śmigiełkowym hełmie za kanapę, gdzie Pantera najpewniej uważając, że to bardzo zabawne ostrzył swe wibraniowe pazury na oparciu. Stan mebla był krytyczny i raczej nie nadawał się już zbytnio do użytku, ale nie przeszkadzało to niedorosłemu kotowi dalej wygrzebywać kolejnych, białych kłaczków. Białe kłaczki zainteresowały natomiast Thora na tyle, że zapomniał o tej zniewadze, której dopuścił się zazdrosny o zabawkę Hulk, który teraz z kolei napinał się i nadymał próbując podnieść młot wielkości grzechotki.

\- Więc to sprawka jakiegoś zaklęcia?- stwierdziła na koniec opowieści.

\- Tak wnioskuję. Kapitan zwołał zebranie, a ja się spóźniłem i jak wszedłem to mieliśmy już w salonie przedszkole.- do jego czoła przylgnęła strzała ze ssawką- Dowcip nawet jako dziecko ma kiepski.- spojrzał z niechęcią na chichrającego się na szafie łucznika, ignorując cichy chichot swej rozmówczyni- Jak on tam właściwie wlazł?

\- To chyba pozostanie tajemnicą...- stwierdziła Wasp, patrząc jak ten z marsem na twarzy mocuje się ze strzałą. Do jej uszu dobiegł wściekły krzyk. Rozzłoszczony Hulk wgniótł podłogę wokół grzechotki, jednak nie zbliżając się ani trochę do uniesienia go z miejsca gdzie spadła. Zielony chłopczyk sapał cicho, a po chwili oczęta zaszkliły mu się i zaczął wyć nie gorzej jak syrena okrętowa. Zadziałała reakcja łańcuchowa, płakał Hulk bo nie mógł podnieść grzechotki, a zaraz za nim zaczął płakać Iron Man, bo płakał Hulk, Cap zaczął płakać, bo płakał Ironek, a siedząca obok Miss Marvel płakała dlatego, że płakał Steve, Sokole Oko rozpłakał się bo Hank zdołał oderwać od czoła strzałę i teraz sięgał po niego ręką. Thor zainteresowany o co tyle hałasu podleciał do Hulka i jedną rączką podniósł grzechotkę-Mijolnir. Hulk przestał płakać patrząc na niego z całą możliwą dziecięcą zazdrością ucinając reakcję łańcuchową.

\- Thor podziel się z Hulkiem.- palnęła bez zastanowienia Janet. Bóg gromów uśmiechnął się szeroko podając zabawkę Hulkowi. Zielony dzieciak pociągnął nosem, nadął obrażony policzki, ale w końcu sięgnął po nią łapką, gdy tylko chwycił Thor puścił, a zabawka z powrotem wbiła się w parkiet. Reakcja łańcuchowa znów zaczęła działać.

\- Oj szsz...- Hank poklepał Hulka po główce rozpaczliwie zerkając na Janet usilnie próbująca uspokoić swą dwójkę. Kobieta tymczasem zaczęła nawet chodzić i wtedy zauważyła armagedon stworzony za kanapą. Tymczasem wewnątrz niej mogła zobaczyć ulokowanego Panterę, któremu bardzo odpowiadało powstałe lokum. Westchnęła cicho. Tymczasem Hank starał się uratować swą kończynę od martwicy i wyrwać ją od przytulenia przez zielonego potwora. Przynajmniej wyłączył syrenę- Jen, pomóż mi.- poprosił. On i dzieci to było złe połączenie. Janet zostawiła w spokoju małą panterę i podeszła do Henry'ego, który drugą ręką przyciskał do siebie Clinta, któremu z kolei powoli przeszkadzała ta pozycja i zaczynał się wiercić.

\- Kto jest głodny?- nie potrzebowała mocniejszego pobudzenia. Wpatrywać zaczął się w nią Steve, Thor i Hulk, który przez to aż puścił ramię Hanka- A kto chce mi pomóc?- od razu gromadka powiększyła się o Miss Marvel i Sokole Oko. Stark wolał uwiesić się na Hanku. Pantera kimał wewnątrz kanapy.

\- Jesteś pewna, że sobie poradzisz?- spytał ją niepewnie głaszcząc małego blaszaka po łebku.

\- Oczywiście.- parsknęła śmiechem biorąc gromadkę w ramiona- Co mogłoby pójść nie tak?- spytała kierując się do kuchni.


	2. Wychowywanie ciężka sprawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Druga część kultowych dzieciaczków. Mam nadzieję, że i ta część się spodoba!
> 
> Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam.

Ktoś mądry kiedyś powiedział Janet, że jeśli coś musi się spieprzyć, to spieprzy się całkowicie. A przynajmniej tak zdawało się Wasp, która miała w kuchni istny armagedon. Wystarczyło, że odwróciła się na chwilę do garnka, w którym chciała zrobić zupę, a zaraz działo się coś złego za jej plecami. Kończyło się tym, że połowa wody wygotowała jej się z garnka, a ona nie zdołała do niej nic wrzucić zajęta tłumaczeniem Hulkowi, że wcale nie potrzebuje mąki do tego dania, wyciąganiem Sokolego Oka z lodówki przy głośnym oporze tego drugiego i powstrzymywaniem Miss Marvel i Kapitana od zabawy w rzucanie się jedzeniem. 

\- Hank, pomóż mi.- w końcu jęknęła, gdy po raz kolejny nie potrafiła odebrać Clintowi kawałka kiełbasy, o którą ten walczył jakby ta była co najmniej jego całym światem.

\- Mówiłaś że sobie poradzisz...- rozległo się marudzenie w drzwiach, gdy stanął w nich Yellowjacket niosąc małego Starka pod pachą. Wasp posłała mu Spojrzenie. Spojrzenie pod którym największym tego świata uginały się kolana. Spojrzenie, którego nie ogarniały umysły największych myślicieli. Spojrzenie będące tajną bronią kobiet z dziećmi, które próbują wejść na głowę. Hank miał zbyt przytomny umysł by go nie zauważyć i zignorować. Skulił się lekko- W czym mogę ci pomóc?- poprawił się zaraz, dzięki czemu został nagrodzony zaprzestaniem torturowania spojrzeniem.

\- A jak myślisz? Powstrzymaj ich a ja im zrobię jakieś kanapki...- wyłączyła ogień pod garnkiem i odciągnęła Miss Marvel nim ta postanowiła sprawdzić rączkami jego zawartość.

\- Moim zdaniem powinny zjeść coś ciepłego...- zająknął się Henry, ale mordercze spojrzenie przekonało, go by lepiej nie ciągnąć tematu- Masz rację, kanapki w zupełności wystarczą.- z jego pomocą udało im się poskromić i posadzić dzieci przy posiłku. Mały Stark skrzywił się widząc, że jego posiłek niczym nie różni się od pozostałych. Odepchnął talerzyk i nadął policzki odwracając głowę. On nie będzie jeść tego samego co hołota! Ich niedoczekanie. Na szczęście reszcie taka forma posiłku nie przeszkadzała.

\- No dalej Tony... To dobre...- Janet postanowiła przekonać niejadka co do tego.

\- NIE!- sprzeciwił się maluch- NEEEEE!- zawył zaraz płacząc.

\- Hank...- spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Ten jednak wydawał się bliski omdlenia na ten nagły atak szału w wykonaniu chłopczyka. Wiedziała, że z niego pomoc wynosi przysłowiowe mniej niż zero- Zabierz resztę dzieci skoro skończyły...- oznajmiła twardym tonem. Wiedziała, że reszta nie może zobaczyć tego co teraz się stanie. Chłopiec obserwował bocznie jak kuchnia powoli robiła się pusta i w sali została tylko Wasp i on.

\- Masz. To. Zjeść.- rzuciła gdy oboje patrzyli na siebie z pod byka. Napięcie wzrastało z każdym słowem.

\- Nie.- odparł równie mocno i nadął policzki.

\- Albo zjesz to co dostałeś albo nie zjesz nic. Do kolacji.- chłopiec zawahał się. Jeszcze długo do tego czasu- I nie dostaniesz nic słodkiego.- podziałało. Pierwsze starcie wygrała Janet bo chłopiec opornie zaczął jeść kanapkę z miną jakby ktoś go dosłownie krzywdził. Niemniej zjadł i ukazując światu swoje urażenie opuścił kuchnię. Wasp westchnęła i poszła za nim. Dziecięca buzia jednak już rozpromieniona gapiła się razem z resztą w telewizor nad kominkiem, gdzie właśnie leciały bajki.

\- Telewizor: wychowuje dzieci od lat 50.- uśmiechnął się do nie, mimo jej krzywego spojrzenia- mamy chwilę spokoju.

\- Nie popieram wychowywania na wpatrywaniu się w ekran, ale z braku lepszego pomysłu i faktu ile się z nimi trzeba namęczyć...- westchnęła znacząco- Co teraz robimy.

\- No cóż mamy chwilę dla siebie...- podszedł do niej bardzo blisko. Janet poczuła, że na twarzy wystąpiły jej wypieki.

\- Hank na miłość boską!- zawstydzona syknęła opierając ręce na jego torsie- Nie przy dzieciach...

\- Są zajęte... no tylko chwilę...- pochylił się całując jej szyję. Serce kobiety wykonało salto i gotowa była na to przystać gdyby nie siedem par oczu, które nagle straciło zainteresowanie bajką. Nawet zaspany Pantera patrzył na to widowisko z kciukiem w pyszczku. By uniknąć przepychanki z nakręconym Yellowjacketem po prostu zmniejszyła się. Zaskoczony Hank spojrzał na jej drobną figurkę tuż przed swoją twarzą.

\- Mamy widownię. Ja się tak nie zamierzam bawić.- grymas niezadowolenia przemknął po twarzy Yellowjacketa. Nie lubił gdy czegoś mu odmawiano- Ale nadrobimy to jeszcze.- mrugnęła do niego i rozbawiona podleciała do dzieci. Tym razem miała ich pełne skupienie i zdumienie. Ms. Marvel wyciągnęła do niej łapki chcąc dotknąć "wróżki". Z resztą nie tylko ona bo Thor też chciał. Janet cudem uniknęła pragnących ją zmiażdżyć dzieci.

\- Dość.- zaleciła wracając do normalności. Spojrzała po nich i mimo wszystko zrobiło jej się żal zawiedzionego wzroku- Może pójdziecie pobawić się w ogrodzie? Jest w nim dużo miejsca.- dzieci zaraz się rozpromieniły. Po za Starkiem który próbował ukryć się w dziurze zrobionej przez Panterę. Ale nie zdołał bo i jego Yellowjacket wystawił po za dom. 

\- I po problemie.- znów spojrzał na nią.

\- Idź jakoś naprawić ich rozmiar.

\- Och, Jan...

\- Już.- możliwe, że to wpływ dzieci, ale ten posłuchał. Lekko speszony umknął z powrotem do laboratorium. Jan potarła skronie. Teraz powinna była uwalić się na kanapie i sama pooglądać bajki odpowiednie dla swego wieku. Zamiast tego zaczęła wkładać białe kłębuszki, które wyjął Pantera zamaszyście kopiąc. Wzdychając podniosła się i poszła po swoje przybory do szycia. Wybrała odpowiednią igłę i po chwili zaczęła zaszywać dziurę. Nagle rozległo się uderzenie gromu i przerażona podbiegła do okna. Tymczasem rozanielone dzieciaki bawiły się w strugach deszczu. Janet obserwowała to chwilę po czym wróciła do zaszywania kanapy. Dopiero gdy skończyła poszła zmierzyć się z Thorowym dziełem.

\- DO DOMU!- ryknęła a banda ubłoconych, roześmianych i mokrych dzieciaków właśnie zapaskudziła jej podłogę. Jęknęła i wzięła kartę- Hank przygotuj kąpiel. Mamy siedem brudnych gnomów do umycia.- schowała kartę tylko po to by zobaczyć, że z jej siódemki dzieciaków został tylko uśmiechnięty Kapitan. Po reszcie zostały tylko błotne ślady i ciamkanie butów- Zaczniemy od ciebie.- wzięła Kapitana na ręce nie pozwalając mu się dotykać mimo tego że usilnie starał przytulić się do jej ciała. Po dłuższej chwili Kapitan został ubrany w swą przydużą koszulę i umieszczony w łóżku. Zaraz też zaczęło się polowanie na resztę brudasków. Najgorzej było złapać Hawkeye'a ale przy użyciu przynęty z czekolady w końcu się to powiodło. Nie mogło się jednak obyć bez dość komicznych momentów.

\- Hulk wracaj!- krzyknęła goniąc za piszczącym chłopcem. Pozbawiony spodni, zielony potworek zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować zaistniałym brakiem byleby tylko nie wrócić do wody. 

\- Jarvis, powiedź że to nagrywasz.- poprosił Yellowjacket przegryzając wargę by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- Jeśli tego pan wymaga.- odparł beznamiętnie głos- Ale pan Hulk może nie być potem zadowolony.

\- Cicho. Nagrywaj z nimi wszystko.

\- Jak sobie pan życzy.- Hank uśmiechnął się z powrotem do Janet, która wrócił z wydzierającym się i o zgrozo poczerwieniałym na twarzy Hulkiem. 

\- Co się cieszysz? Pomóż mi!- krzyknęła podirytowana, a ten złapał jej nieszczęsny ciężar i zabrał do pokoju. Szczęśliwie dzieci zdołały harcować "tylko" dwie godzinki. Później nastała upragniona noc. Maluchy pospały się w jednym dużym łóżku. Zmordowani rodzice opadli na kanapę w salonie.

\- Może... teraz?- spytała Janet, ale nawet bez tego wiedziała, że to byłby głupi pomysł.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji. Wykańczają lepiej niż nie jedne pasożyty.

\- Ale przynajmniej mamy kilka godzin oddechu co nie?- oparła się na nim zamykając oczy. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zasnęła. Yellowjacket dołączył do niej dopiero gdy ją objął.


End file.
